It's My Life
by Angel-from-the-Ashes
Summary: Following the events after Legacy Day. Raven deals with the consequences of not signing the Book of Legends. Follow her as she continues on with her life at Ever After High. High T for later mature themes and slight language.
1. Alone Time

Raven sighed and flopped onto her bed, it had been a long day. As if things weren't tense enough after legacy day between the Royals and the Rebels, and after the food fight in the cafeteria, Apple wouldn't even look at her. But what did she expect? Apple and the rest of them to just forgive her for possibly ruining their futures?

Now even the air in her room seemed a little heavy, she needed some fresh air. Since she had turned in early, Apple wouldn't back for another three hours, and curfew was an extra hour after that. She grabbed a jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

The sun was setting over the town of Book End, casting an enchanting orange-pink glow over the shops. Raven continued to wander down the cobble stone road, she pulled a Cerise before she left school and pulled up the hood of her dark purple jacket to hide her face.

The teen sighed, was it really a bad decision not sighing the book? She didn't disappear (thank goodness) but now everyone else was unsure about what to do about his or her own destinies. Was it really such a bad thing that they got to decide what they wanted to do with their lives instead of following plan already laid out for them?

Raven had gotten lost in her worries until something caught her eye. Looking to her right she saw a dress on display in a shop window. It was . . . lovely. It was just a normal, everyday dress. It was something you would probably see a Royal wear.

It was sleeveless dress in lilac purple with a darker purple ribbon tied around the hip area to separate the bodice from the skirt. There was white lace covering the top layer of the skirt with a matching cardigan made from the same lace. Strings of white pearls were strewn randomly across the bodice and made it look messy but elegant at the same time.

Along with dress in the window were a matching pair of lilac heels with little white lace bows on them and a pearl bracelet, necklace and headband was placed on the dress's mannequin to completed the outfit.

Raven normally wore her dark clothes because they suited her better, but this dress . . . without another thought, she walked into the store.


	2. Best Friends Forever After

Well, the 'Replacing Raven' plan was a complete bust, and Apple was even more pissed at her. That's what she got for being thoughtful; more hate and resentment. She didn't even now why she bothered to try to get on Apple's good side again. How could she still stand the girl when she would throw all those sugary sweet, backhanded comments about their destiny in her face_-"You're such an important part of _my _story!" _

Raven couldn't figure out whether or not the Royal was trying to be nice or if she was just rubbing in the fact that she was the big heroine and Raven wasn't.

The teen could still hear Apple's squeaky voice crying out to her from legacy day-_"H-how can you be so, so selfish!?" _Was she really selfish? Was not wanting to go to Mirror Prison, to be able to do what she wanted instead of being forced to be the person everyone else wanted her to be, selfish?

Raven's pondering was interrupted when a Hatter waltzed into her dorm room. "Ravey Wavey! I've been looking all over for you!" Maddie informed in her normal chipper voice, her smile turned into a slight frown when she saw her best friend on her bed, her face buried in a pillow. "Oh, well don't you look like a Depressing Darnell, what's the matter?" Asked the Wonderlander, as she came to sit next to Raven.

"It's nothing Maddie." Raven replied and looked up from her pillow. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Apple."

"Oh." Maddie said simply.

"Yeah." Raven rolled over and stared at the ceiling. "Is she right? Was I being selfish when I didn't sign the book?"

"Oh Raven." Maddie shook head. "You are one of the most selfless people I know. If anyone's selfish, it's Apple."

Raven shot up into a sitting position and stared at her friend. Maddie never said anything against anybody, well, at least not so bluntly.

"Rae, like I said before, you did the right thing, don't let any of those meanies tell you otherwise!" Maddie proclaimed, her arms crossed over her chest with a big pout on her lips.

The Goth smiled. "Have I ever told you that you're amazing?"

The Hatter giggled before her hands reached up to her hat and pulled out two cups of steaming hot tea. She offered it to her best friend forever after with a smile. "Tea?"


	3. Lunch

"So then I said-'Yeah, sure, _that's_ why I wear the hood.'" Cerise told and the other girls laughed. Raven, Maddie, Cerise and Cedar sat at on of the Rebel tables in the cafeteria, eating their lunch and conversed about events that occurred on the weekend. It was peaceful, the Royals and Rebels weren't at each other's throats and Raven and Apple were on speaking terms again.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hunter?" Raven asked and looked all around for the male rebel.

Cerise nodded. "Yeah, he said something about not coming to lunch 'cause he was meeting up with someone."

"Oh, I wonder who." Cedar wondered, tapping her chin.

Maddie gasped in delight. "Ooh! Maybe he has a secret girlfriend!"

"Really? Hunter having a girlfriend?" Raven repeated. "If that's the case, why would he keep her a secret?"

"Becaaaause," Started Maddie. "Maybe she's a royal and they can't go public with their relationship because of all the ridicule they would receive!"

The three other girls looked at each other then shook their heads. "Naaaah." They said together.

"Well speaking of Royals," Raven giggled at Cerise, who was staring past them towards the Royal's table. "Cerise seems to be into one."

The Hatter and the Puppet turned to see who Cerise was ogling at and found that her gaze was directed at Daring Charming, who was chatting to Apple.

Their giggles snapped the hood-wearing girl out of her daze and the blush of embarrassment that stained her cheeks was as red as her hood. "U-uh, what? I'm _not _into Daring!"

"You so are!" Cedar laughed.

"So not!" Cerise growled back.

"Uh Cerise, you got a little drool, right there." Raven teased, pointing at her chin. That's when Maddie busted out laughing, and just seeing the Hatter in hysterics caused the rebels including he angry Cerise to laugh as well.


	4. Awkward

So Maddie had been completely right about Hunter having a secret girlfriend, what was even more scandalous was the fact it was Ashlynn Ella. Don't get her wrong; Raven was over the moon for them. A Rebel and a Royal dating? It was revolutionary! But then Ashlynn broke it off with Hunter just the day before the big True Hearts day dance, and Raven didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she couldn't help but think that Apple had something to do with it.

And that speech Ashlynn made at the dance to Hunter was so beautiful, the two of them would be together for along time. Raven was even happier when Apple accepted their relationship. It was the first step to Apple coming to terms with Raven's decision about writing her own destiny; maybe there was hope for them all!

But she didn't know her heart would be broken on the same day. It was her own fault really, why did she ever think it was Daring who wrote the note? She had been so hopeful that there was actually someone out there who actually liked her, and in the end it was Dexter. Sweet, cute, caring Dexter that was always nice to her since the day they met. He had liked her all along. If only she had got to him sooner, but it was too late. Cupid had made a move, he was hers. She just hoped they were happy. And they were still all friends so she couldn't be completely sad.

Raven got lost in her thoughts again and didn't realize where she was going until she crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry-" The Goth froze when she saw who it was. It was Dexter, he looked a little dazed from the collision, with his glasses crooked and his scarf a little out of place.

"O-oh, uh Raven! Um, sorry, guess I didn't see you there." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, it was my fault, I got . . . distracted." Raven mumbled and rubbed her arm nervously. "Oh! Look at what I've done." Raven laughed and placed her hands on the Prince's glasses and placed them properly back onto the bridge of his nose.

But when she was done she didn't pull away, time stopped when she looked into his eyes. Were they always this blue? They were so enchanting, they pulled her in. They didn't move, they just stood there in the empty corridor, looking into each other's eyes like they were the only two people in the world.

Dex didn't know where the sudden boost in confidence came from, but he placed his hands on top of Raven's hands that were still holding his glasses.

"Raven . . ." Dexter started.

Raven blushed. "Yes . . . ?"

"I . . . I-"

"Raven!" Maddie yelled and ran down towards the two. Raven and Dexter jumped apart, staring at each other with wide eyes.

Maddie had reached them both, but frowned when she felt the sudden tension. "Did I interrupt something?-"

"No!" The two other teens screamed together.

Dex blushed and stuttered out. "Y-you know, I-I, uh, actually gotta get to class so-"

"Y-yeah, me too, um, bye!" Raven said and waved awkwardly at the Prince who nodded shakily and ran-_sprinted_-down the hall.

The Hatter looked at Raven, to the direction Dexter had run off in, and then back to Raven. "Um, what was that?"

Raven shrugged and let out a sigh. "I have no hexing idea."


	5. Sleepover Part 1

"How does this look?" Cedar asked as she twirled in a new dress she had bought, showing it off to her friends. The Rebels were currently having a sleepover in Raven's dorm room. Luckily, it was currently Apple free since she had her own sleepover to attend at Briar and Ashlynn's dorm room.

Ashlynn smiled. "It looks lovely on you Cedar. Orange is definitely your color." The others nodded in agreement. Ashlynn Ella was also with them, since she was, technically, a Rebel. Raven wanted to be nice and invite her to their sleepover, an invitation that she had accepted.

"Hey Ash, we haven't asked you yet but," Cerise, who was seated on a dark violet beanbag place at end of Raven's bed, began. "How did Apple and the others react to you not going to their sleepover?" The other Rebels nodded, all curious as well.

Ashlynn, who lied on the floor, propped up on some pillows, frowned. "Well . . . Apple wasn't happy."

"Go on." Maddie, who was seated next to Raven on the bed sipping tea, said.

"Well, Apple started talking about the sleepover at lunch, and already expected me to be there, and Raven had already asked me so I couldn't just ditch you guys. So I told her I wasn't coming because I was going to get hang out with you guys. The others were kind of okay with it, then Apple got upset . . ."

"–And over reacted." Raven finished.

The nature lover laughed bitterly. "It wouldn't be Apple if she didn't. She started going on about me ditching _them_, called me a traitor and stormed off."

The other girls gasped. "No hexing way, she did not-she really said that to you?" Raven asked, astonished at Apple's actions.

Ash nodded. "She had enough trouble trying to accept me and Hunter being together, but me leaving the Royals to hang out with you guys for a while? I think it was the last straw for her."

"Well, never mind that, she'll get over it." Raven shrugged. "Just know we're your friends too, you can hang out with us anytime." The rest nodded.

Ashlynn blushed and smiled a their kindness. "Aw, thanks guys."


	6. Sleepover Part 2

The girls continued to talk, laugh and try on outfits, they mixed and matched clothes and just having a magical time.

"Raven, what's this?" Madeline asked and held up two light purple boutique bags she had found at the back of Raven's closet when she looked through it.

The Goth jumped from her bed and raced towards the Wonderlander. "Oh! T-that's nothing!" She called nervously and tried to snatch the bags from her best friend.

Maddie just giggled and ducked away from Raven, ran to the bed and dumped the contents of the bags onto it. From one bag, out fell a pretty purple dress and cardigan partly wrapped in pink tissue paper. From the other bag, a box with a pair of lovely purple heels with white bows on them and a smaller box that contained some pearl accessories fell out.

"Wow Raven! That's so pretty!" Cedar gushed and picked up the dress and held it up to full length to examine it further.

"And those _shoes_." Ashlynn squealed. "You _have_ to tell me where you got them!"

"They're nothing guys, really." Raven said rubbing her arm. "They were just an impulse buy anyway, I wasn't planning on wearing them."

"Well you should," Cerise started. "I'd love to see Apple's face if you rock up to class dressed in this." The others nodded.

Before Raven could speak, Maddie opened her mouth. "No matter how much I believe we would all like to see that," Maddie said. "Raven's better than that. She wouldn't wear such a beautiful dress just to spite Apple."

"Thank you Maddie." Raven sighed.

"Besides," The Hatter started with a mischievous twinkle in her. "I'm sure Raven would like to save these for a more special occasion, well, more like a special someone."

Raven gasped at her friend's suggestive tone. "W-what?"

"Woah, Raven!" Ash gasped. "A boy!? Really!?"

"Who is he?" Cedar asked, excited. "Is it someone we know?"

"Girls, there's no boy." Raven told. "At least, not anymore, he's already taken anyway so it doesn't matter."

"Oh, even if he is taken," Maddie said. "What was that moment I saw you guys have when I was looking for you?"

"What happened?" Cerise asked.

"Nothing happed!" Raven defended. "I was just going to class and we bumped into each other in the eastern corridor-" The Goth slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized her mistake.

"The eastern corridor!?" Cedar gasped.

"You do know what goes down in the eastern corridor, right?" Ashlynn asked to Raven sheepishly. The eastern corridor was a short hallway on the far East part of the school. It was rumored to be haunted. That was why everyone took the long way across campus to get to classes on the East side. But it was also avoided more because of the fact that couples liked go there for some privacy, and sometimes they'd do more than just talk.

"We didn't do _that_!" Raven said exasperated, glaring at Cerise and Maddie. "Nothing happened! You know I take the east corridor as a shortcut to class, and apparently he Dexter does too."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Shit-"

"Dexter _freaking _Charming!? That's who you like?" Cerise asked shocked. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." She added quickly.

"Oh Raven that's wonderful! He's so sweet and kind!" Ashlynn clapped excitedly with and Cedar nodded in agreement, but then the Royal's face became serious and questioning. "What do you mean he's taken?"

Raven raised a brow. "I saw him and Cupid getting all gooey-eyed at the True Hearts Day dance, I just assumed-"

"Oh no!" The daughter of Cinderella shook her head. "They're not together! Trust me, I would know."

The Goth stared in silence, the corner of her lips twitching up. "Really? They're not together?"

"Yeah." Raven could hardly keep the grin of her face. She had another chance! She'd admit her feeling to Dexter.

When the time was right.


	7. Coming Home Part 1

Raven smiled and continued to scribble down notes as Madam Yaga lectured the class on the history of bad luck curses. She was so glad she dropped Pirncessology. If she went though another minute of smiling practice, she would have hexed herself! Thankfully, Apple had managed to switch from Home Evilnomics back to Princessology. The Rebel couldn't deal with the Royal's complaining about evil plants.

The bell rung and class was over and to make things even better, it was Friday. Raven had requested to leave that afternoon to travel home to see someone she was longing to see again since she had set foot in school. That afternoon Raven went to her dorm and when she almost finished packing, Apple flouted into the room like a blond, self-centred cloud.

"What are you doing?" Apple asked, inspecting the clothes the Goth was levitating into her trunk.

Raven didn't look up. "Packing."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going home for the weekend."

"Oh." Said the Royal. "Why?"

"Because I want to." Raven spoke and closed the trunk.

Apple blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah, I'll be back on Sunday." And with that she left, the trunk lifted off the ground and followed her.

* * *

"Thanks Maddie, for holding onto this for me." Raven said smiled as her best friend gently handed her the long black box. They were currently standing in the school carrage bay, waiting for Raven's ride to arrive. The sun was setting on Ever After, turning the sky the most brilliant colours.

"It's alright," Maddie spoke. "Oh, look! It's your carriage." Maddie pointed at a pristine white carriage accented with gold that came around the bend, being pulled by two beautiful white stallions being driven by a jolly looking coachman in a dapper, pastel blue suit with wispy white hair whom bopped in his sit.

It came to a stop in front of them, and the jolly driver hopped down from the driver's seat. He was about half their hight and he bowed politely to the girls. "Hello once again M'lady, and hello Miss Hatter."

Maddie giggle at his formal language and curtsied. "Hello to you too, Alfonz."

"Hi Alfonz." Raven smile and did her own little curtsy. "And we've been over this a million times, stop calling 'M'lady'. It's just Raven."

Alfonz shook his head. "No can do, M'lady," Raven rolled her eye half-heartedly. "You are one of the kindest Princesses, M'lady, and a Princess like you must be treated with respect."

"Alfonz." It was Raven's turn to shake her head. Using a spell she again lifted her trunk into the trailer attached to the back of the carriage. "I'll see you when I get back Maddie."

"Have a safe trip." Said the Wonderlander and gave her best friend a hug.

"Come along now M'lady, we have along journey ahead of us." Raven nodded and stepped into the carriage and placed the long black box on the seat beside her. She heard the familiar 'Hyah!' of the coachman and off they went.


	8. Coming Home Part 2

Raven woke up to find the world both inside and outside the carriage dark. She pulled her black shawl tighter around her shoulders, turned up the heat and turned on the lights.

The inside of the carriage was beautiful, with two cushioned seats lined along the front and back walls with beautiful blue and gold throw pillows thrown here and there. Birds were painted across the ceiling and forest scene was painted onto the walls. It was a weird design since Raven and nature didn't really get along well, but she loved to look at it.

"Almost there, M'lady!" She heard Alfonz's voice blare through the carriages speakers. The Goth shuffled over to the window and smiled when a white marble palace behind high white walls came into view. They stopped in front of a white painted steel gate, twice the height of the carriage and a guard with tan skin and dark hair, dressed in blue and silver armour came to check the coach.

The door swung open and the guard's helmeted head popped in. "Sorry for the inconvenience, you highness, just routine."

Raven shook her head and smiled warmly. "It's alright Jason, it's nice to see you."

Jason bowed his head. "It is nice to see you again as well, you highness, the whole castle has missed you."

"And I have missed them."

"If I may ask," said Jason. "His majesty doesn't know you are here, does he, M'lady?"

Raven giggled. "No."

"Very well, I believe I have kept you long enough." Raven nodded and the guard closed the door. Alfonz set off again, guiding the carriage through the pathway that had been made through the palace gardens. Even in the dark of night the garden was lit by colour changing lights that lined the path. The carriage made it's way through to the main entrance of the palace, gargantuan pillars held up the roofing that covered the massive double doors of the entrance.

At the top of the steps that led to the entrance, was a tall man dressed in fine blue and gold robes with an ornate gold crown on his head. He had short locks of grey hair that matched his beard. His face was weary but at the same time strong, and it held a gentle smile. When her ride stopped, Raven flung open the door and ran as fast as her legs could take her up the steps.

"Raven." The man said and went to meet her halfway, arms wide open.

"Dad!" Raven cried, running into her father's open arms and buried her face in his chest.

"What a surprise, dear daughter, I did not expect this." Said her father as he stroked her hair.

"Like I would forget about you on your birthday." Said Raven and looked up from her father's chest to meet his sky blue eyes.

"A card would have been fine, dear." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but I wasn't here last year and I wanted to be here this year, is that so bad?"

"No, of course not, sweetest daughter." Her father spoke. "We are just lucky that it is the start of the weekend, I wouldn't want you missing school."

Raven nodded. "So . . . good surprise?"

Her father laughed. "Yes, a very good surprise."

"Your majesty, Good King, and your royal highness, Princess Raven." A maid said meekly from the entrance, and shuffled around on the spot. "Your quarters have been cleaned, and people have been sent to grab your belongings."

"Thank you, Monica." Raven replied to the shy maid. "Speaking of belongings." Raven raced back down the steps to her ride and retrieved the box from the coach and bid a fair well to the jolly footman. She came back to her father and he linked an arm with hers.

"Come now dear, you must be staving." Said the Good King when as the walked through the front doors.

"Just a little peckish, Dad." Raven responded.

"Alright, you can tell me all about school over tea then."


	9. AN: Thank You and Help!

**AN: Hi guys! So this a is an IMPORTANT AN so please read! No, I'm not discontinuing the story, I'm just really swamped with stuff at the moment. I promise the next chapter will be up soon (I hope). Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to all you readers and reviewers, you guys are the reason I actually have the motivation to write!**

**Also, I've gone back and re-edited some of the chapters so hopefully there won't be as many mistakes. Also, I've been looking into some stuff about parentage and who's who's parent/kid. I've also read the little starter books and some stuff is still a little confusing and hasn't been cleared up because face it, Ever After High is aimed at younger kids. They just gloss over the complicated details that I tend to want to go over because I want to make my own life harder. And I'd love to involve you guys a little more in the story, so if you guys can read this and share your own thoughts, theories and head cannons, that would be great. **

**So one thing is about how Apple and Daring aren't siblings even though Daring is 'Prince Charming', so obviously Daring and Dexter's parents are from some other fairytale, anyone want to guess who? In 'Blondie Branches Out', Daring and Dexter mentioned that they weren't related to any of the many Charmings in the lands around them. So the most logical explanation is that Daring and Dex's family weren't a fairytale but Daring was somehow chosen to be Apple's future 'Prince Charming' or that maybe his family was closest so they thought it would make sense for him to be King of what ever Kingdom Apple's Parent's rule over. **

**And this second thought is crucial, especially to a few chosen future chapters. Despite this being a fanfiction, my story in very canon oriented. And my story is pretty much a story that happens 'behind the scenes' of the show or 'after hours', if you know what I mean, and what ever happens in the show pretty much happens in my story. And there's this one theory that been boggling in my mind. Raven is the daughter of the Evil Queen and the Good King, but who is the Good King exactly? I like to think he's either the King of the 'Good' Kingdom or of Ever After, which I think is (and have used as) just the town where the school is. Also, if the Evil Queen had Raven with the Good King, and the Evil Queen is Snow White's step-mother, does that mean the Good King is Snow White's father? And that mean Snow White and Raven are half-sisters, and Raven is Apple's aunt. I know, that's some whacky stuff. But for future chapters, I'm not sure whether or not I should role with this, even though it make amazing sense, or if I should just do something else. **

**I would say more but if I did I would spoil the story, so thank you for your time and I would love to hear your thoughts and theories about this, please review, or PM, what ever you like and I'll make sure to get the next chapter posted as soon as I can! **


	10. Coming Home Part 3

"My sweet daughter! You are truly brilliant!" The Good King exclaimed as he held up his gift. Raven and her father sat in an over stuffed lounge in a small sitting room, a plate of treats in between them. The room was in the highest tower of the castle. It had a high ceiling, wine red carpet and there was fireplace lit and roaring in front of them. It also opened up to a balcony that Raven and her father used to star gaze on.

Raven swallowed the bite of sandwich she was chewing on and smiled. "I know you love collecting artefacts like these. The dealer said it was dug up from the battle field where the first Troll War was fought."

"Brilliant." Her father muttered and continued to examine his gift. Inside the long black box Raven had brought with her, was a long, damaged (but still intact) arrow. It was strange. Despite his name, Raven's father loved collecting old war weapons and artefacts. Maybe it was the fact that her father had not came from a generation that had any great wars. Maybe it was because he liked seeing things that were once used for evil become useless as display trinkets.

"You know me well daughter." The Good King said, and watched how his daughter's smile lit up the room more than any kind of light could.

Raven's smile disappeared when her father set down the gift, his face turned serious. "Dad, is something wrong?"

He looked up. "Raven . . . do you remember when I sent you that letter? The letter explaining how _proud _I was of you, when you refused your destiny on Legacy day?"

Raven's heart sunk into her stomach. "Yes, Father, I remember." Raven looked down. "You're taking it back, aren't you?"

"What?"

"What you said, about how you were proud of me." Raven spoke, not meeting her father's eyes. "You're reconsidering, you do think I made the wrong decision."

"What!? No!" The Good King waved her words away with alarm.

Raven's head shot up.

"My dear, that's not what I was going to say at all!" He sighed and stood. "Walk with me, darling."

Raven took her father's hand as he led her to the balcony. The night breeze was cold, and the lights that sparkled below and across twinkled with a visible warmth.

"Tell me, daughter, what do you see?" Raven listened to her father's words, and looked.

From the balcony, she could see the stretch of villages and the great border of forest that separated her father's kingdom and the one of which Snow White and King Charming ruled. Even more in the distance, farther to the left she could just spot the little glow of the town of Book End, where Ever After High resided.

She looked left and right, and below her. She could see the towns and villages that her father ruled. Her father's Kingdom was the largest in the land, much larger than Snow White's. He ruled over most of the West; no wonder the Evil Queen chose him.

"I see the Land of Ever After." Raven spoke.

"Yes, but what else do you see?" The king motioned to the land closest around them. Raven could see the villagers that resided in the Good Kingdom. Villagers were everywhere, closing up their shops and bidding farewells to their friends.

The princess looked to her father. "I see our people."

"Yes, our people." He signed. "Raven, I'm getting older."

Raven's eyes widened and she laughed a little. "Dad! Your not that old!"

"But the point is, Raven, is that sooner or later, I won't be able to rule anymore."

Raven blinked. "W-wait . . . you don't mean-"

"Yes, I've picked my successor." The Good King turned to his daughter and gave her a great smile. "You."

Raven felt faint, she became so light headed from the shock that she needed to hold onto the balcony railing to keep herself from falling to the floor. That was never the plan, she was never supposed to be the future ruler of her father's Kingdom. When she had yet to sign the Book of Legends, she knew the only way she would ever be a Queen was when she married into a family and took over its Kingdom. But her father actually pointing her his heir, his crown princess? "Me? Are you sure, Dad? I mean, their are so many over people more capable. Like one of your younger advisers, or-"

"Raven, darling daughter." Her father spoke and took a hold of her shoulders, steadying her. "Right from the start, you were my heir. I've watched you grow into a strong, responsible and kind young woman, Raven, and I've never doubted that you'd make a fine ruler one day."

"But me? Queen?" The title 'The Evil Queen' rang through Raven's mind.

"Yes, a Queen." The Good King informed. "You know the people Raven, they know you are not your mother, they see the goodness in you heart. If you are crowned they will see nothing but good. The beautiful Good Queen of the Good Kingdom."

"The Good Queen . . ." Raven murmured. She refused to follow her destiny on Legacy day, but to actually become a Queen that people would follow? The Good Queen, she loved the sound of that.

"If, of course, you accept." The Good King reassured. "Now that you are no longer bound to a destiny, the choice is yours."

Raven looked out into the land. The people below, so peaceful and happy. Could she really be a good ruler? The lights twinkled in the distance and for a moment the princess forgot all her inhibitions.

Raven turned to her father with a great smile on her face, and her eyes twinkled with hope in the village lights. "I'll do it."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I've been so busy lately, but I took some time to give you this chapter! Don't worry, I'll get started on writing the next one soon!**

**So with concerns about Raven's family, I'm just going to say that Raven isn't related to Snow White and Apple, though that would make for good drama, it's easier to write the story if they weren't related. Plus I'm sure the the events in this chapter will cause quite a stir itself *evil finger tapping*. **

**So thank you for being patiant and sorry for any mistakes! I wrote this in a rush. R&amp;R!**


	11. Reassurance

Raven was hunched over in a small alcove in the eastern corridor, silent tears streamed down her face. She stared down at her hands in shock; what happened to her?

"Raven?" She heard a voice call. The princess looked up to see her best friend rushing towards her. "Rae! Are you all right? You look a right mess." Maddie fretted and pulled out a handkerchief to dab at her tears.

"What's the matter? How are you upset? You just won the talent show!" Raven just buried her head more in her arms.

Maddie tapped her chin and plopped down next to her friend. "Mmm, are you still miffed that Briar messed with the birthday cake you made Apple?"

Raven shook her head. Though messing with her cake was an extremely bratty thing for Briar to do, she had been forgiven.

Maddie gasped in shock. "Is the MirrorNet down again? If it is, I'll just get Humphrey to-"

"No, no. It's not any of those things." Raven sighed and looked up. "It's just that, during my performance when I unleashed that dark magic and did that wicked solo-"

"-That was totally awesome and won you the talent show?" Maddie interrupted happily.

Raven clenched her fists. "No! Not awesome, Maddie! All week I've been having these temper tantrums, and tonight I just lost control! It was like what happened on Legacy day when I got mad and froze everyone."

Maddie turned to her friend. "This doesn't have anything to do with your mother, does it?" Raven shut her eyes and looked away. Maddie nodded in confirmation. "Raven, you're not going to turn out like your mother, and Rae, there's more to this, isn't there?"

Rave wiped the remainder of her tears away. "Yeah . . . my father has made me his official successor."

"Oh Raven!" The Wonderlander squealed and threw her arms around the Goth. "Crown Princess! What an honor! I'm so happy for you!"

Raven gave her a teary smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but-"

"No, it's totally fine." Maddie reassured. "I can understand how overwhelming that must be."

"Yeah, but after tonight . . ." Raven started. "Maddie, what if I do end up like my mother? Imagine what would happen to my kingdom if I ever turned out like her-"

"Raven, your not going to turn out like her!" Maddie scolded. "Sure, you got a lot of stuff from her. Your looks, your magic, but you have good heart. It's okay to be angry and let go from time to time, I probably would if Sparrow Hood was on my back all week."

Raven nodded. "Thanks Maddie. How do you always have the right words?"

Maddie shrugged. "I just know you Raven, plus the narrators are pretty good with advice, well, the male one is. I take notes sometimes."

Raven laughed, her mood shifting completely. "Yeah, but all that's left is to break the news to the rest of our friends."

"Oh that's right!" The Wonderlander gasped. "Are you having an official ball to announce you being appointed Crown Princess?"

"My father mentioned something like that, but it would be too much." Raven shrugged. "But it's traditional so I have to have one, and I told him I'd have one only after I told you guys."

"Oh how exciting! You're going to be a Queen!" The Hatter giggled and hugged her friend once more.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Just a filler chapter guys. When I watched this episode I couldn't help but look back when the Evil Queen talked to Principle Grimm through a mirror, and I was like "woah, does Raven's little angry bursts have something to do with that?" because obviously Raven's mother would want her to follow her destiny, and I can't help but wonder if there is some sinister plan, that somehow they're going to turn her evil somehow, like, against her will and try to mess with her mind and stuff. I don't know, maybe I'm reading too far into it. But I just wanted to show this side of Raven, because I'm sure there would be parts where she would really be conflicted about the damage she causes and other things that happen when she uses her magic. Dark magic and good intentions don't really mix, after all. **

**Also next chapter will be the big reveal! **

**Plz R&amp;R! Sorry for any mistakes. **


	12. New Dream Part 1

**AN: Wow! Finally uploaded this! So this is the chapter you've been waiting for, the big reveal! I hope you guys like what I did with it!**

* * *

_raven - the - good - queen . tumblr . com (remove spaces) is the official blog I've made for this fic and is also partially dedicated to everything Raven Queen/EAH__. So if you have tumblr, or even if you don't, have a look! Browse, send me your comments and thoughts on the fic, you can even submit a message or question to be answered by Raven! _

* * *

"As you would say, that Royal story was 'just right'." Apple complemented and clapped with the rest of the class. Blondie had just finished her presentation for Professor Nimble's family tree assignment. It was quite sweet, really.

Raven swallowed nervously, she was up next. She shot Maddie, who sat closer to the bottom of the classroom, an anxious look. Maddie gave her one of her reassuring smiles that told her everything was going to be okay.

"Up last, Raven Queen." Professor Nimble called. Raven sighed and shuffled her way to the front of the classroom to face her peers. She floated over an enchanted presentation board that she left in the corner near the door and placed it on a stand.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and not in the nice way. She was about to explain the dark history of her family, but boy were they going to get a surprise at the end.

The Goth cleared her throat. "So, um, as you know I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen." Some shuddered at the very sound of her mother's title. "My mother came from a long line of dark witches dating back to the very years Ever After was created." The board's surface rippled and an old painting of three witches in dark robes were shown crowded over a bubbling cauldron.

"My fifth great grandmother led the Swamp and Mountain Troll charge into battle during the Troll War five centuries ago." The board rippled again to show a tall woman that had an extreme likeness to Raven, in dark armour and had a long sceptre in hand.

"Of course, as you know, they lost that war, but the witches before me continued to perform dark magic." The board showed a picture of a small family tree. "My mother had many dark faeries and even some, um, demons, along her family tree." Raven could see some students cower in their seats.

"The witches before me married into many Royal families." The board changed to show a picture of the Evil Queen, dressed in a beautiful dark purple gown standing next to a tall man with light hair, dressed in red robes. "My mother's first husband was the late King Leopold. She married him little while after his wife passed away. Snow White was previously her step daughter." Raven felt her mouth going dry as Apple watched her with a deep expression. Technically, Raven was just repeating Apple's family history from her presentation. But it wasn't Raven's fault that they shared a little of the same family history because of their stories.

"After the whole, um, poison apple incident," Raven mentally cursed her self for her wording. "My mother met and married my father, the Good King." The board then transitioned to show a picture of the kind Good King on his throne, dressed in his white, blue and gold robes, his golden crown atop his head.

A low murmuring spread through the class. Raven managed to catch snippets of her classmates' hushed conversations.

"_Who's_ her father?"

"-Of the Good King-"

"-There's no way-"

"-what do you _mean_ you didn't _know_?"

"I thought the Huntsman was her father-"

"-He's my father!"

"I though your dad was the Huntsman who saved Red Riding-"

"-he wasn't even a hunts-"

"-So she really is a Princess?"

Raven blinked. It was both amusing and confusing to see that the people who judged her so heavily didn't even know a thing about her.

"Class!" Professor Nimble yelled, and everyone fell silent. "Continue, Raven."

Raven nodded and took a breath, and smiled. "So, my father is the Good King. The kings and queens before my father ruled over the West with grace and dignity. My sixth great Uncle was the General that helped defeated my fifth great grandmother in the Troll War. My great great grandmother on my father's side created peace between the nations of Never After and Story Page, whom had been feuding for generations. My grandfather's brother fought for the rights of mining Dwarves and worker Elves."

The board shifted through the images of said relatives until it landed on a picture of a beautiful silver crown encrusted with diamonds and teardrop shaped cuts of amethyst. Raven took in some more air and continued. "My father's family had lived good lives, always for their people, for generations . . . and after graduation, I hope to join them as the next Good Queen of the Good Kingdom."

No one said a word. The Professor himself looked to be a little gob smacked. Raven looked to Apple, her mouth was agape and her were eyes unfocused, as if the news was too much for her brain to handle.

After the silence that seemed to go on forever, Maddie stood up and started to clap, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "Crown Princess! Congratulations Raven!"

As soon as she said that, every rebel in the class (which was almost half) stood and cheered. Raven herself was astonished, but smiled in appreciation.

"Great work Raven." Professor Nimble informed, his voice a little unsure. "That's it for today class, you may go."

As soon as that was said, Raven's friends ran down from their desks to greet her with grins and hugs.

Cedar's arms found her first and gave her friend a hug that almost squeezed the life out of her. "Oh Raven! Congratulations!"

Raven blushed. "Thanks Cedar."

"We're so happy for you! When did your father break the news?" Cerise asked.

"A few weeks ago when I went to visit him." Raven explained. "I've been trying to find away to announce the news-"

"And you thought doing it in front of a class would be the way to go." Hunter finished.

"I never though you one for dramatics, Raven." Ashlynn said as Hunter wrapped an arm around her. "But I guess if you wanted to get some news across fast, that was definitely easier. Blondie has already announced it on her show."

"Good, I can finally get that off my chest." Raven said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but things aren't going to be easy, you know." Ashlynn said worriedly and looked to her boyfriend, remembering True Hearts Day. "People are always going to be in your face, trying to change your mind."

"I know, Ash." Raven nodded. "But I want to do this, I want to be a good leader and I want to send the message to everyone. That they can choose what they want, that they can make their own destiny's, you know?"

Ash smiled and kissed Hunter's cheek. "We know."

"C'mon guys, enough of the worry flurry!" Maddie babbled. "It's time to celebrate! And wait till Rae tells you about the ball!"

"You're going to have a ball?" Cedar asked excitedly.

Raven nodded. "Yes, and you're all invited!" There were cheers all around. Raven was so lost in the moment that she almost didn't notice the blur of red and bond that fled the classroom.

But she did.


	13. New Dream Part 2

**AN: Happy Halloween guys! Holy Grimm! 50 Reviews! Thanks to all my readers out there, I do this for you and thanks for all your reviews! Sorry that's been a while, but I've got exams coming up and I've been so caught up with doing assignments and such that I haven't had the time to update. **

catlyncarson: **Your first EAH fic? I'm honored! So glad you like it!**

The Fanfiction Panda: **How can I forget? I've seen soooo many spoilers though, none in English. Thronecoming Queen hasn't been announced yet though, so remember to vote! (I voted for Raven! If that wasn't obvious enough XD) **

Jasmine the green eye girl: **Thank you! I so glad you enjoy my fic.** **Love your ideas, I've taking some and tweaked them a little, I hope you like what I've done! **

startwater09: **I know right? DARISE LIVES! I am shipping them so hard right now! And Raven and Cerise? Sisters in law? That would so spella wicked! **

**Warning****: There's gonna be some conflict (so Apple lovers beware) and some long awaited fluff.**

* * *

"Apple?" Raven called. The Rebel hadn't seen the Royal since she had announced that she was appointed Crown Princess that morning in Professor Nimble's class. The news spread through the school like the plague, Royals everywhere shunned her and Rebels congratulated her. She didn't really expect anything else, but she got a pie thrown at her, which she had fortunately seen and dodged. That was pleasant.

Raven finally found Apple sitting on the second floor terrace, watching the sunset. The Royal didn't acknowledge her in any way. Her normally perfect posture was gone, her back and shoulders slumped forward in the most casual of ways. Her face looked fresh, though, as if she just reapplied a new layer of make up, but there was a familiar red tinge to her eyes.

"Apple?" Raven asked again, her tone softer. She reached out for Apple, who flinched away when the Rebel's hand made contact with her shoulder.

"Apple, please-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut UP!" The Royal's head whipped around and she stood. Fresh tears poured from her blue eyes and her lips and fists trembled with rage. "How dare you! How you could you just ruin everything!? You-you _witch_!"

Raven eyes widened. "Excuse me-"

Apple didn't' hear her. "Legacy Day was a disaster, but _this_-"

"_This_?" Raven repeated in a threatening tone, her arms folding and eyes narrowing. "What is 'this' exactly?"

"You being Crown Princess!" Apple screamed, here voice so loud and shrill it scared the birds out of the near by trees. That was first. "It's not right! I-it's not _natural_-"

Raven's jaw dropped. "Not _natural_?"

Apple pulled at her hair. "Yes! You're not supposed to be a Crown Princess, you can't be the 'Good' Queen!"

"Who says I can't?" Raven snapped, her fists clenched so hard that her nails dug into her palms. "You?"

"No! The universe! You're going against fate, against your destiny! You have to be the Evil Queen, or else-"

"Or else what? Our stories are going to disappear?" Raven retorted. "I think we already established that's _not_ going to happen."

"But it might!" Apple cried. "If you're not the Evil Queen then I can't be Snow White-"

"-And you won't get your perfect little 'Happily Ever After'?" Raven mocked.

"Exactly!" Apple shouted back. "Why can't you understand how much following our stories means to me?"

"That's just it, Apple!" Raven growled. "Their not _our_ stories! There are parent's stories! My destiny isn't set in stone, I'll write my own destiny with my own Happily Ever After and do whatever I please! I don't care how much you want to be like your mother, Apple, but we both know that I'm nothing like _mine_!"

Apple shook her head. She couldn't accept that. "But it's not fair! Why do I get deprived of what I want just because of _your_ selfishness?"

Raven's head was about to explode. "Deprived? What _you_ want? _Selfishness!? _If anyone here's selfish, it's you."

Apple shook her head again. "I'm selfish?-"

"Yes, you are!" Raven yelled. "Have you _ever_ thought about anyone else but yourself? Or stop to consider what _I_ want? I'm going through with this coronation, you're just going to have to deal with it."

Apple didn't respond, but instead let out an ugly, high-pitched wail and fled the terrace with more tears streaming down her face.

Raven just watched as she ran, before she let out a frustrated sigh. The Goth wrapped her arms around herself. With her head downcast, she started towards the exit but stumbled back in shock when she bumped into another body.

"Oh I'm sorry-" Raven froze when she looked up to see whom she had bumped into.

Dexter.

"Oh, h-hey Dex." Raven said with a weak smile. "We have to stop meeting like this."

"Haha, yeah." Dexter said awkwardly before his face became serious. "Are you alright? I heard you guys fighting and saw Apple run out."

Raven slouched and rubbed her arm. "Oh, you heard that?"

"Bits and pieces." The Prince replied. "Were you fighting about . . ."

"Me becoming Crown Princess, yeah." Raven replied, rubbing her eyes. "I don't know. Everything just seems so messed up, I'm trying to stand up for what I believe in, b-but people just don't want to hear what I have to say, unless it's what they want to hear."

"Hey, hey." Dexter said and boldly took her hand, led her to the bench and sat down with her. Raven was in more pain than she let on, Dexter could see it in her eyes. "Tell me about it, I'm a good listener."

The Rebel looked at him and nodded. "I hadn't seen Apple all day and I found her out here. I tried to talk to her and we had an argument, but what did I expect? I guess I just needed to justify why I decided to be Crown Princess."

"Raven." Dexter said softly, not even noticing the slight blush that was appearing of his crush's cheeks. They were so close, and Raven couldn't help but love how the Prince said her name. "Your decisions are your own, you don't have justify anything you do, especially not to Apple."

Raven smiled. "You know, I never really thought about being a future ruler before, but I really want to be Crown Princess. I mean, my father thinks I'd be a good ruler, and I really want to able to help my kingdom, but I guess I really just want to prove that I can be good, that I'm not my mother."

"You are good, Raven." Dexter said. "You have nothing to prove, Apple is just going to have to deal with your being the Good Queen after graduation."

Raven nodded. "Thanks Dex, it means a lot to me that you think that." It was Dexter's turn to blush. "I really thought this is would be a good thing, but it seems that all I can do is stir up trouble."

The Prince shrugged. "They'll get over it, eventually." Cue the awkward silence.

Raven started Dexter's hand that lay on top of hers. "Dex, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You don't have a destiny, do you?"

Dexter went quiet for a moment. "No, I don't"

The Rebel cocked her head to the side. "What were planning on doing after graduation then?"

Dex turned to the sunset. "It was always planned that I become Daring's adviser after he got married to Apple." He turned back to Raven, his eyes sad. "Or if any other story needed a prince, I've always been the spare."

Raven stared at him before she grabbed onto both his hands. How could he think that. "You are no spare, Dexter Charming. You are so much more than that, you always have been. You're sweet, incredibly smart, so very kind and a _great_ listener. If being a Rebel has taught me anything, is that you can do whatever you like, and _no one_ can stop achieving what you want but you."

Dexter smiled. "Thank you, Raven."

Dex looked at, really looked at her. Her amethyst eyes shone with the confidence and fierceness that he never had and always admired about her. She was independent and kind and beautiful, and the Prince had never met a person as perfect as her.

Raven stared into Dexter's eyes, blue as the sky and admired how they shone in the twilight. All she could see was him. Sweet and awkward and wonderful Dexter. The one that would always be there whenever she needed him. Dexter; who she could always rely on. Who she trusted. Who saw her and liked her as she was.

Dexter Charming.

Dexter.

_Dex_.

Before she knew it she had pressed her lips to his. At first there was nothing, but then Dexter pressed his lips back onto hers, and it was heaven. Joy, fear, passion, longing and every other emotion in between burst within them and were shared through their slow kiss.

Dexter's hands reached up and cupped her face and his thumbs stroked the soft skin of her cheeks. He needed to make sure that she was really there, with him. That she was real, not another dream.

Raven slid her hands up the prince's chest and across his jaw. Kissing Dexter was even more mazing than she ever dreamt it would be. His lips were soft and warm, and moved against hers in the most delicious way.

After another minute of there lip locking, Dexter pulled away, his eyes still closed and rested his forehead on Raven's. "I really hope this isn't a dream."

Raven giggled and pecked his lips. "If this were a dream, I hope I don't wake up anytime soon."

The Prince's eyes opened. "You are so amazing." And with that Dexter did what he been had wanted to do since he first saw her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and he kissed her. Again. And again. And again.

Raven was so lost in him. All her worries seemed to fade away. Apple no longer mattered, the world no longer mattered. All there was, was them. Together. In that moment, and never did Raven feel like she belonged more than she did when she was in his arms.

* * *

**AN: *Fangirl squealing * Yay! Finally a kiss! I can't tell you guys how long I've been itching to write this! What do you think? Is it rushed? I don't know, but oh well! So sorry for any mistakes, but I'll edited more thoroughly later when I have the time. **

**Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
